Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: The Return Of The Pumpkin Rapper
by DragonKing19
Summary: When Prince Vekar brings Pumpkin Rapper back to life and gives him new powers he turns Gia, Jake and Noah into Pumpkins. Now it is up to Troy, Emma, and Orion to stop him.. Can the trio defeat Pumpkin Rapper? Find Out
1. The Evil Plan

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: The Return Of The Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 1: The Evil Plan

By DragonKing19

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC!**

**THIS IS A POWER RANGERS SUPER MEGAFORCE FIC!**

**THIS IS THE FIRST OF MY RETURN OF THE PAST MONSTERS FIC SERIES!**

**EACH FIC WILL HAVE A RESTURN OF A MONSTER FROM PAST POWER RANGERS SEASON!**

**FROM MIGHTY MORPHIN TO OTHER ONES!**

**THE FIRST ONE IS PUMPKIN RAPPER!**

**THIS IS ALSO A HALLOWEEN FIC!**

**THIS FIC WILL BE GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

><p>We go to the Armada Mother Ship and we see Prince Vekar and Levira are watching the monsters getting defeated.<p>

Prince Vekar was seeing this and is mad.

"Ohh these past Power Rangers have humiliated every single monsters that all those villains has sent." Prince Vekar said mad.

You see he wanted to see how he can defeat the Power Rangers but he asked Levira to show him.

"I know sir." The Green Female Villain said. "The past Rangers have been winning since the beginning and it is rare that they lose."

Prince Vekar is steaming mad and pounds his chair.

"There must be something we can do." He said.

Levira smiled.

'Maybe there is." She said. "Maybe we can bring a Monster back to life and give him more powers and he can defeat the Power Rangers."

Prince Vekar smiled.

"That is a good idea. Glad I thought of it." Prince Vekar said. "And I know who."

He reminded the video and stopped at Pumpkin Rapper.

"Bring The Pumpkin Rapper back to life." Prince Vekar ordered.

Levira smiled.

'I will build a device at once." She said and left.

Prince Vekar smiled.

"Yes soon the Rangers will be defeated and I will show my Father I am worthy to rule." He said and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?**

**FIND OUT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT! **


	2. Troy and Emma

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: The Return Of The Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 2: Troy and Emma

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2!**

**THIS IS WITH TROY AND EMMA!**

**THIS IS GETTING GOOD!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

><p>We go to the Halloween store and we see Troy and Emma there.<p>

Troy was in his usual Red Shirt, Black Leather Jacket, Blue Pants and Black Shoes and Emma was in her usual White Shirt, Blue Denim Jacket, Pink Short, Brown Leather Boots and Gold Necklace.

Right now the two were looking for costumes for a Halloween Party.

"St Troy what are you going to go as?" Emma asked.

Troy sighed.

"No idea. We know Gia is going as Bat Girl, Jake as Batman and Noah the Blue Beetle." Troy said.

"Orion said he was going as a Dragon." Emma said.

The two sighed.

"Well we should probably look." Emma said.

Troy smiled.

"Yeah." He said and sees a costume. "And I found one."

He took the costume ad went in the dressing room.

Emma was confused.

"Huh?" She asked.

Minuets later Troy came out dressed as Prince Charming.

"Hello." Troy said.

Emma is shocked and smiled.

"Why hello Prince Charming." She said and took a costume. "Hold on for a second."

Troy was confused.

Minuets later Emma came out dressed as Snow White.

"Hello." She said.

Troy is shocked.

"Nice one Emma." Troy said. "Or should I call you Snow White?"

Emma laughed.

"Oh ou." She said. "Come on lets go pay and go."

"Right." Troy said.

With that they left.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**HOPE OYU LIKE IT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Pumpkin Rapper Returns

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: The Return Of The Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 3: Pumpkin Rapper Returns

**HELLO AND WELCOME CHAPTER 3 OF THE RETURN OF THE PUMPKIN RAPPER!**

**THIS IS WHERE PUMPKIN RAPPER RETURNS!**

**THIS FIC IS GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

><p>We go to the Armada Lair and we see Levira coming in with a device.<p>

The device looks like a DVD/Blue Ray Remote but it is Green with red buttons.

Prince Vekar saw this.

"What is that?" He asked.

Levira smiled.

"This is a DVD/Blue Ray Remote I modified to bring back monsters from the past." Levira said. "I will use it to bring past monsters back to like and give them new powers and weapons."

Prince Vekar smiled.

"Then do it." He ordered.

Levira bowed.

"Yes sir." She said.

Levira presses some buttons and presses a green Button and a Orange Laser appears and blasts the ground.

Soon a Image of Pumpkin Rapper appears and he is back.

"I am Back and Bader then ever." Pumpkin Rapper said.

Prince Vekar and Levira smiled at this.

"Welcome Pumpkin Rapper." Prince Vekar said. "We brought you back to life to help us with defeating the Power Rangers."

Pumpkin Rapper is shocked.

"They are still around?" He asked.

"Yes and we need you to defeat them." Levira said.

Pumpkin Rapper smiled.

"They will Lose before I am through." He said.

Levira nodded.

"I also gave ya new powers and weapons." She said. "That way you won't be defenseless."

Pumpkin Rapper smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "Now I will defeat them."

With that he vanished.

The two villains smiled.

"Yes with that Pumpkin here we will win." Prince Vekar said.

With that he and Levira laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	4. Ranger Pumpkins

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 4: 3 Ranger Pumpkins

**HELLO AND WELCOME BACK TO POWER RANGERS SUPER MEGAFORCE RETURN OF PUMPKIN RAPPER FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE THREE RANGERS ARE TURNED INTO PUMPKINS!**

**THIS FIC IS GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

><p>We go to the pumpkin patch and we see three other Rangers dressed in costumes.<p>

Gia is dressed as Glinda the Good Witch.

Noah is dressed as the original Blue Ranger.

Jake is dressed as a Lion.

The three Rangers were looking for good pumpkins for a Party and were looking hard.

Jake looked at Gia.

"Gia did ya find any good looking pumpkins?" Jake asked.

Gia sighed and looked at Jake.

"I'm trying. But some are to small." Gia said.

Noah was looking in another part and sighed.

"Come on guys. We need some good pumpkins." Noah said.

Jake and Gia went to Noah and sighed.

"What can we do now?" Jake asked.

"No idea Jake." Noah said.

Just then Pumpkin Headed XBorgs appeared as well as Pumpkin Headed Bruiser.

Jake, Gia and Noah are shocked.

"What the?" Jake asked.

"What are those XBorgs and Bruisers doing with Pumpkins on their heads?" Noah asked.

"No idea but lets get them." Gia said.

"Right." said Jake and Noah.

They charged at the minions.

Jake punched and kicked some of them while Gia just kicked some.

Noah kicked some of them.

The Foot Minions fell and turned into pumpkins.

Noah became shocked.

"Whoa." said Noah.

Jake and Gia were also shocked.

"What gives?" said Gia.

"No idea." Jake said.

Jut then laughter I heard and the three saw the Pumpkin Rapper.

The rangers got into fighting stances.

"Who are you?" said Jake.

"Pumpkin Rapper. A Past Monster and here to turn you three into Pumpkins." Pumpkin Rapper said.

"Yeah right." said Jake.

The three pulled out their Legendary Morphers.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Ready." said Noah and Gia.

The three pulled out their Legendary Ranger mode keys.

"GOGO SUPER MEGAFORCE!" The Trio shouted.

They flicked their keys open and put them in the morphers before turning the keys.

Soon three screens appeared and the trio were in their Megaforce costumes.

They spun around before their Megaforce costumes became black. Then they started to gain their Super Megaforce costumes before their helmets appeared.

"Super Megaforce Yellow." Gia said.

"Super Megaforce Blue." Noah said.

"Super Megaforce Green." Jake said.

Soon the screen vanished and the three Super Megaforce Rangers started battling Pumpkin Rapper.

Pumpkin Rapper pulled a pumpkin sword out and ran to the Rangers.

"Charge." said Jake/Green Super Megaforce Ranger.

The Three Rangers and Pumpkin Rapper started to battle and The Super Megaforce Rangers took their Blasters out.

The rangers blasted at Pumpkin Rapper.

However the Pumpkin Monster dodged it and fired energy Pumpkins from his sword and blasted the Rangers.

The rangers screamed as they fell on the ground.

"This guy's tough." said Noah/Blue Super Megaforce Ranger.

Pumpkin Rapper smirked.

"And now take this." He said.

He blasted lasers from his hand and at the three Rangers.

They turned into Pumpkins.

Jake/Green Super Megaforce Ranger into a Green and Black striped Pumpkin.

Gia/Yellow Super Megaforce Ranger into a Yellow and Black striped Pumpkin.

Noah/BLue Super Megaforce Ranger into a blue and black striped pumpkin.

Pumpkin Rapper smirked.

"Owned." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Just then Prince Vekar appeared alone and saw the Pumpkin Rangers.

"Well done Pumpkin Rapper, you disposed of three of the rangers, now find the others." said Prince Vekar.

Pumpkin Rapper bowed.

"Yes sir but think I can rest for a while?" Pumpkin Rapper asked. "That way I can be rested to battle three more."

Prince Vekar groaned.

"Okay fine." said Vekar.

He smiled.

"You do deserve it." The prince said.

Prince Vekar left.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed.

'Soon these Rangers will be Pumpkins and I will win." He said.

With that he transformed into a Pumpkin.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	5. The Command Center

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 5: The Command Center

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 5!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**THIS IS A GREAT FIC!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER :**

* * *

><p>We go to Ernie's Brain Squeeze and we see Emma baking a Pie while Troy and Orion were carving Pumpkins.<p>

Emma smiled as she looked at Troy.

"This jack-o-lantern of mine will definitely be something." said Troy.

"Question is what?" said Orion.

Troy looked at Orion and is confused.

"What are you dressed up as?" Troy asked.

Orion looked at himself.

"What do you mean? I am dressed in normal clothes. Why are you to dressed different?" Orion asked.

"It's Halloween." said Emma, "Holiday on earth."

Orion is shocked.

"And what are you doing?" Orion asked

Emma smiled.

"Baking a pie." She said.

"Just hope it doesn't turn out like last time." Troy joked.

Emma looked at her best male friend mad.

"He was deaf at the time." said Emma.  
>22h agoTroy smirked.<p>

"And you got Pumpkin on your favorite Jacket." Troy said.

However before Emma can say something her Morpher beeped.

Troy and Orion were confused and Emma took her Morpher out.

"Yes Gosei?" Emma asked.

"Report to the command center immediately." said Gosei.

"Right." The Rangers said.

Soon they all left.

At the Command Center by the beach we see that it is decorated for Halloween and Troy, Emma and Orion came in.

"What's up Gosei?" Troy asked.

The Tiki Head looked at his three Rangers.

"Rangers The Armada has brought back a monster from the past to life." Gosei said.

Troy is confused.

"A past monster?" He asked.

"Yes the Pumpkin Rapper. A monster that my Mentor Zordon's Rangers defeated two times in the past. He has turned Jake, Gia and Noah into Pumpkins." Gosei said.

The three Rangers are shocked.

"No Gia." Emma said shocked that her best friend is a pumpkin.

Gosei saw this.

"Pumpkin Rapper must be destroyed so that your fellow rangers can be restored." said Gosei.

"RIGHT!" The Rangers said and pulled their Morphers out.

"GO GO MEGAFORCE!" Troy, Emma and Orion shouted.

Soon in flashes of light the two humans and alien are in their ranger suits.

"Lets go guys." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger said.

"Right." said the other two.

With that the three left.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	6. Rangers vs Pumpkin Rapper

Power Rangers Super Megaforce: The Return Of Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 6: Rangers vs. Pumpkin Rapper

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6!**  
><strong>THIS IS WHERE THE RANGERS BATTLE PUMPKIN RAPPER!<strong>  
><strong>THIS IS A GREAT FIC!<strong>  
><strong>ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 6:<strong>

* * *

><p>We go to the Pumpkin Patch and we see the three Rangers there.<p>

Orion/Silver Ranger is shocked.

"Whoa look at all these Pumpkins." He said.

"Someone's been busy." said Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger.

"We'd better find the others." said Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger.

However before they can the pumpkins started to float up.

The three Rangers are shocked.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday. Even for us Rangers." said Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger.

The rangers got into fighting stances.

"Be prepared." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger said.

Soon the Pumpkins turned into Pumpkin Headed X-Borgs and Pumpkin Headed Bruisers.

"Now." said Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger.

The Three Rangers battled the Pumpkin Headed foot minions.

Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger punched and kicked some of them and slashed some with his Dragon Sword and blasted them with his Megaforce Blaster.

Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger punched and kicked some of them and blasted some with her Phoenix Shot and her Megaforce Blaster.

Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger punched and kicked some of them and slashed some with his Super Silver Spear.

The foot minions fell and turned back into pumpkins.

"That was easy." said Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger.

"A little to easy." said Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger.

"Yeah lets find the Pumpkin Rapper pumpkin." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger said.

Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger saw something.

"Like that big one?" She asked.

The Red Megaforce Ranger turned and saw Pumpkin Rapper rapping in front of an audience.

"Yeah, that one." said Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger.

"Why is it rapping?" Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger asked.

"No idea but lets stop it." The Red Megaforce Ranger said.

The three Rangers went to Pumpkin Rapper who was still in Pumpkin form.

"Trick Or Treat." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger said.

"You're incomplete." Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger said.

"To the Power Rangers, You can be." Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger said.

"All you are." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger said.

"IS P-P-PUMPKIN MEAT!" Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger shouted.

The three Rangers laughed.

The Giant Pumpkin is mad and starts roaring and rolling and he turns into Pumpkin Rapper.

"OOH, YOU RANGERS MAKE ME MAD WAKING ME UP WITH A RAP THAT BAD!" Pumpkin Rapper rapped.

The Rangers got in fighting stance.

"Yeah well your going down." Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger said.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed as more Pumpkin Headed X-Borgs and Pumpkin Headed Bruisers appeared.

"YOU THINK THAT'S SOMETHING YOU CAN DO? I'VE GOT SOME FRIENDS WHO'D LIKE TO MEET YOU!" The Pumpkin Monster shouted. "Attack now. Get them get them."

Soon the three Rangers started to battle and Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger took his Super Megaforce Morpher out and his Ranger Key.

"GO GO SUPER MEGAFORCE!" Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger shouted and in a flash of light became the Super Megaforce Ranger/

Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger pulled out her Morpher and Ultra Card and placed it in.

"GO GO ULTRA MEGAFORFORCE!" She shouted and in a flash of light became the Pink Ultra Megaforce Ranger.

Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger smirked.

"Lets do this." He said.

Soon the Rangers battled the Foot minions and Punched, kicked, blasted and slashed them.

The Foot Minions fell and exploded shocking Pumpkin Rapper

"Time to turn you into Pumpkin Pie." said Troy/Red Ranger.

Pumpkin Rapper became mad.

"YOU ARE CRAZY AND THEN LAZY FOOLS!" Pumpkin Rapper shouted.

He charged at the rangers.

Troy/Red Super Megaforce Ranger blasted him with his Super Megaforce Blaster.

Pumpkin Rapper flew back a few feet.

Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger charged at Pumpkin Rapper and slashed him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Pumpkin Monster screamed.

Orion/Silver Supr Megaforce Ranger got his weapon ready.

'Your going down Pumpkin Head." He said and ran to the monster.

He started attacking Pumpkin Rapper.

"AHHHHHHH!" Pumpkin Rapper screamed and got his vines ready. "WELCOME TO MY PUMPKIN PATCH PERHAPS YOU'D LIKE TO PLAY SOME CATCH!"

Pumpkin Rapper threw his vines and it wrapped around the Rangers

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Pumpkin Rapper shouted and used his powers to zap the Rangers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three Rangers shouted.

Troy/Red Super Megaforce Ranger took his blaster and blasted Pumpkin Rapper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Pumpkin Monster screamed.

The Rangers got free.

In the Armada lair Prince Vekar is mad.

"AHHHHHH!" The Prince screamed. "SOMEONE MAKE THAT PUMPKIN HEADED MONSTER BIGGER!"

Levira smirked.

"Right boss." She said.

She grabbed The Maximizer.

"Time to make this Pumpkin grow." Levira said.

She fired The Maximizer on Earth and Pumpkin Rapper as blasted.

He then grew giant.

"OH YEAH I AM BIGGER AND POWER FULL!" Giant Pumpkin Rapper shouted.

The three rangers stepped back a ways.

"Why is it that every time we destroy someone, or weaken the monster a bit, the Armada always grows it gigantic?" said Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger.

"No idea." Troy/Super Megaforce said. "But lets call the Zords. "Emma you take the Gosei Ultimate and I will take the Legendary Megazord."

Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger looked at her friend.

"Got it Troy." She said and took her Morpher and card out.

She opened the morpher and placed the card in it.

"GOSEI ULTIMATE MEGAZORD!" She yelled before closing the morpher, "READY!"

Soon the Gosei Ultimate Zord came and Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger shouted and jumped in the Zord.

Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger took his Morpher out and put the Time Force zranger Key in.

"Time to call my Zord." He said.

The Silver Super Megaforce Ranger pressed some buttons.

"Q-Rex Drill." Orion/Silver Super Megaforce Ranger said.

The said zord appeared.

The Silver Ranger then jumped into said Zord.

The Q-Rex Drill turned into a Megazord.

"Q-Rex Megazord." said Orion/Silver Ranger.

Soon the Gosei Ultimate Ship transformed into the Gosei Ultimate Megazord.

"My turn." said Troy/Red Ranger.

He pressed the buttons on his Morpher and his Zord appeared.

He jumped in and the other Legendary Zords appeared and combined into the Legendary Megazord.

"Let's do this." said Troy/Red Ranger.

The Three Megazords got ready to battle.

"I'm getting board with all these Zords." Pumpkin Rapper said.

The Zords got their weapons out.

"We're gonna fight so Say good night." Pumpkin Rapper said and charged.

"Ready?" said Troy/Red Ranger.

"Ready." said the other two rangers.

The Megazords all punched the Monster.

Pumpkin Rapper fell down.

He is mad and got up.

"Your going down." The Monster said and put his arms out.

Soon two Pumpkin Bombs appeared.

The Megazords are shocked.

"That's not good." said Orion/Silver Ranger.

The Monster three his bombs at the Q-Rex Megazord and the Legendary Megazord.

They exploded.

"AHHHHHH!" The Two Rangers shouted.

Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger is shocked.

"Try this on for size." said Emma/Pink Ranger.

The Ultimate Megazord Blasted the Pumpkin Monster.

Pumpkin Rapper fell to the ground.

He tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Your Going Down." He said and blasted Lasers from his eye.

But the Megazords got out of the way.

Pumpkin Rapper is shocked.

"What the?" He asked.

"Try this on for size." said Orion/Silver Ranger.

The Dinosaur Head took a bit out of Pumpkin Rapper.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The Evil Jack O Lantern shouted.

"Time to finish this." said Troy/Red Ranger.

"Right." Emma/Pink Ranger said.

Each Megazord got ready for its finishing attacks.

Pumpkin Rapper is shocked.

"What? What's with that?" Pumpkin Rapper asked.

Orion/Silver Ranger put his three keys in.

"TRIPLE TRIDENT STRIKE!" He shouted.

Soon the images of Q-Rex Drill in ship mode and Q-Rex Drill in Dinosaur mode appeared and the drill started moving.

Pumpkin Rapper started to move backwards.

"This pumpkin is about to buzz cuz." said Pumpkin Rapper.

The Gosei Ultimate Megazord's swords glowed.

"TAKE THIS!" Emma/Pink Ranger shouted.

"NOW!" yelled Troy/Red Ranger.

The Two swords slashed Pumpkin Rapper.

"THIS IS INSANE!" He shouted.

The Legendary Megazord's hatches opened and a cannon and Cannon Balls appeared.

"SUPER MEGA STAR BURST!" Troy/Red Ranger shouted.

Soon the cannons fired and the cannon balls strikes Pumpkin Rapper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Pumpkin Monster shouted.

The Megazords did a pose.

"WHAT A WAY TO GO!" Pumpkin Rapper shouted and fell and exploded and was gone.

All the pumpkins turned back into people.

"What happened?" One Male asked.

"No idea." Said a female. "BUT LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

The humans ran off just as Noah, Jake, and Gia turned back to normal.

"I LIVE! MERE PUMPKINS CANNOT DESTROY ME!" yelled Jake.

Noah is shocked.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"A bunch of pumpkins is what happened." said Gia.

They then saw the three megazords.

"And our butts were saved." said Jake.

Gia smiled.

"Well done." said Gia.

"Mega Rangers, that's a Mega win." said Troy/Red Ranger.

In the Armada's lair the villains are shocked.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Prince Vekar.

He ponded his seat as Levira saw this.

"Well sir maybe we can bring another monster back." She said. "After all we can see what will be useful."

Vekar thought about it.

"A good idea." said Vekar.

He laughed.

"But lets take a break after all I may be evil but those ranger will pay." Vekar said.

With that he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKIG19 OVER AND OUT!**


	7. The Halloween Party

Power Rangers: Super Megaforce: The Return Of The Pumpkin Rapper

Chapter 7: The Halloween Party

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER TO MY HALLOWEEN FIC!**

**THIS FIC WAS FUN!**

**AND IT IS THANKS TO YOU ALL!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 7:**

* * *

><p>We go to Ernie's Brain Squeeze and we see Everyone celebrating.<p>

Troy and Emma were dancing together and smiling.

"This is a great party huh?" Emma asked.

"It sure is." Troy said.

Orion and Gia were also dancing.

"So how did it feel to be a pumpkin?" Orion asked.

Gia smirked.

'Weird." Gia said. "But now I know what its like to be one."

"What's it like other than weird?" said Orion.

Gia smirked.

"Trust me you don't want to know." She said.

With Jake and Noah they were mad because to of their friends were dancing.

"I cant believe it." Jake said.

"I know, they get all the fun." said Noah.

Jake sighed.

"Well can ya blame them?" Jake asked.

"No." said Noah.

The two laughed.

Just then a giant pie came and Ernie dressed as a black Ninja came.

"Who wants Pumpkin Pie?" He asked.

"I just hope it's not like last year." said Troy.

Emma laughed.

Orion smirked.

"Let me try." He said.

He grabbed a fork and pocked the Pie.

However the pie exploded and got all over the store and the party guests.

"Yep, just like last year." said Troy.

The pie fell and landed on everyone.

Orion is shocked.

"This happened last year?" said Orion.

"Apparently." said Jake.

Noah is mad.

"WHY MUST THIS HAPPEN?!" yelled Noah.

Ernie became confused.

"I'm pretty sure I followed the directions." said Ernie.

Gia is mad.

"Gee you think?" She asked.

Even Emma and Troy are mad.

"No he didn't." said Emma.

Troy laughed.

Ernie tasted the pie.

"Better then ever." He said.

Everyone is mad.

"ERNIE!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>  
><strong>FIC DONE!<strong>  
><strong>MORE RETURN OF THE MONSTERS FIC SOON!<strong>  
><strong>SUGGEST WHO YOU WANT!<strong>  
><strong>READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!<strong>  
><strong>DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!<strong>


End file.
